


Mock the Meat it Feeds On

by ignorantsoup93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dry Sex, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, M/M, Objectification, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantsoup93/pseuds/ignorantsoup93
Summary: Akaashi’s breath hitched at the feeling, his arms flying up behind him to push uselessly. “No, no, no, I can’t, not again!”Bokuto sighed.Bokuto gets jealous. It's a long night for Akaashi. Pure PWP.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 370
Collections: my collection of sin





	Mock the Meat it Feeds On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Haikyuu characters. Akaashi and Bokuto are both consenting adults. Bokuto ignores some "no"s in here, which is part of this fictional relationship of theirs. I don't condone anything sketchy that happens in here, please proceed with caution! And enjoy.
> 
> Title is from the Othello quote, "O beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on.” Not quite the same meaning but oh well ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ.

“Bokuto-san, I- I can’t!” Akaashi sobbed, slender hips bucking as he shied away from the intruding cockhead. 

“Shhh...Akaashi, of course you can. What are you going on about, baby? Push back, darling, let me in,” Bokuto leaned down to murmur into his ear, nipping playfully at his lobe. 

But Akaashi was having none of it, shaking his head and brokenly moaning “No, _no, no_ ! I don’t- I don’t want it! _”_

Bokuto reached out, big hands tightening his grip on lean hips, shutting down any protest. 

“Let me in,” he ordered.

Akaashi sniffled, but finally rocked back on his knees and bore down against the overwhelming intrusion, crying out when the cock slipped in further up his unprepared channel. 

Bokuto let out a loud groan, “That’s it baby. That’s a good hole,” and held Akaashi in place while he sharply tested his thrusts in and out. Akaashi’s arms trembled, ready to give out at any moment. It was too much. The thick girth was churning his guts, the dry slide pinching and prodding his tender insides. 

“Ahh, ah, please Bokuto-san, please put more, uh lube..please, it’s too much,” he panted, voice clouded with pain. 

“Hmmm...does our Keiji deserve it?” 

“ _Please!”_ Akaashi keened, body shaking. 

At his plea, Bokuto acquiesced, pulling out briefly to quickly stuff the nozzle of the lube bottle directly into Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi squealed from the cold flooding his bowels, the rim tensing back up, knowing no mercy as Bokuto thrusted back in with no respite. 

Akaashi gripped the sheets tightly, resigned to let himself be rocked back and forth in punishing thrusts, a bystander to the intimacy Bokuto was experiencing with his body.

The additional lube eased the twinge of pain, but also allowed Bokuto-san to slide deeper and deeper, until Akaashi felt like his stomach itself was getting fucked. 

“Unggg,” Akaashi gave a guttural groan punched out by the cock bottoming out in him, “Too deep, Bokuto-san. Please- don’t go- go in that deep.” 

“Keiji, my Keiji, is that how you begged to Osamu too?” Bokuto took on a mean glint as he punctuated each word with a harsh thrust. 

“No! There’s no one else- just you Bokuto-san. Slower, ple- please, go slower,” Akaashi sobbed out, tears blurring his vision as he fisted the sheets. 

“No one else, Keiji? Are you being honest? My Akaashi is so pretty, I’m always worried someone else will snatch you from me.” 

“NO! You’re the only one. It’s always been Bokuto-san! I’ve always been yours…” He was ugly crying now, snot and drool running down his face and eyes wet with tears. 

“Prove it then, Akaashi, tighten up for me. Work your slutty hole on my dick.” Akaashi scrunched his face cutely, concentrating on clenching and unclenching his muscles as best he can. 

Bokuto moaned from the sensation, spreading Akaashi’s cheeks apart to see his fucked-loose rim, red from the abuse he was inflicting. Bokuto reached up to smack an asscheek, the globe jiggling enticingly, “Tighten more, Keiji. It’s so loose. How do you expect me to use it?” 

Akaashi’s whole body jerked forward in surprise, “D-don’t hit my butt! I’ll tighten s-so please!” 

Bokuto hummed noncommittally, striking two more times on the same spot in succession. Akaashi let out a pained moan, lithe body tensing all over. 

“Mmn, much better Keiji. _Shit_ , you’re so tight for me.” Akaashi panted heavily through the mouthful of sheets he bit down on, unable to do anything but brace himself against the barrage of thrusts. Bokuto pounded his hole without mercy, barely pulling out before rushing back in with a grind, circling his hips side to side and deep, always too deep for Akaashi to take. 

“ _Fuck_ , Keiji. This hole is so good I’m gonna—” his hips stuttered in short thrusts as Akaashi felt the hot load spurt deep in his bowels, where his body would hide and hold onto it, making sure Akaashi always knew who was the only one allowed to mark his body this way. 

Akaashi slumped down, arms collapsing as he finally face planted onto the pillow below him, still panting from what his body was forced to endure. 

“You don’t think we’re done, do you Keiji?” There was a teasing lilt to Bokuto-san’s voice, which never promised good things for Keiji. His bottom lip trembled from the effort, a quiet gasp escaping as Bokuto made him lift his hips, taking Akaashi’s dick in hand, half limp from being taken violently just seconds ago. 

“Come on, Keiji, hump my hand baby slut. You still owe me your orgasm for today.” 

Akaashi sniffled miserably, knowing there was no escape. He reluctantly started a slow rocking of his hips. It was made harder because Bokuto-san’s softening dick was _still_ buried to the root inside his body. 

As he moved his hips back and forth, Akaashi was faced with a dilemma. He was forced to feel the excruciating slide of Bokuto’s big hand palming against his cock, gliding and twisting in the way he knew Akaashi liked. On the other hand, when he moved back, he was made all too aware of the cock still in him, stimulating his hole into little twitches as he shuddered from the pleasure. 

Finally, when he thought the torture would go on forever, he crested and Akaashi spilled into Bokuto’s hand, semen spurting onto the sheets below them. His thighs quivered from the strain, his red-stained rim fluttering from the overstimulation. He fell forward, grimacing as his stomach planting right over the cooling mess he made on the sheets. Bokuto’s cock finally slipped out with a wet _splorch._

Akaashi was still panting softly, feeling cored out as seed trickled slowly out of his ruined hole, so bruised and puffy it couldn’t close properly. 

“Mmm..that’s a good boy, Keiji. Lemme give you a reward.” There was a wet lick over the flat of his crease, soothing his hurt rim. Akaashi signed happily, enjoying coming down from his tortuous high with the slight lull in pleasure after a night of pain. 

Bokuto laved at his entrance thoroughly, tensing his tongue into a point and slipping the wet muscle into the sloppy hole, slurping at the leaking lube and cum. Akaashi moaned lowly above him. He leaned up, grabbing Akaashi’s chin and making him taste their combined flavor and thrusting lightly into the hot cavern, lapping behind his teeth and plunging like he did to Akaashi’s hole. 

Bokuto felt himself stirring again, his Akaashi was too sexy. Especially when he acted like he didn't want it when they both knew that he did. He took his hardening cock in hand and nudged at his fucked out hole. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched at the wide head slipped back in, his arms flying up behind him to push uselessly at Bokuto’s toned stomach. His overworked rim was too stretched, tired muscles twitching in vain to reject the hard appendage. “No, no, _no_ , I can’t, not again, Bokuto-san, _please_!” 

“Shhhh, Akaashi, arch your back for me baby. Lemme use your special spot.” 

“No, no!” Akaashi screamed again, clawing at his sheets to pull his poor hole off the once hard cock again. 

“Don’t run away, Keiji, come back here.” 

Akaashi looked fearfully over his shoulder, tears once again glinting at his eyes. He shook his head, “Please, Kou, it’s too much. I-I can use my mouth on you.” 

Bokuto sighed, looking disappointed, “Come here, Keiji.” Akaashi whimpered, crawling back into his position on all fours. 

“There’s my good boy,” a rough palm stroked his cheek, “I’m almost done using your hole for tonight, kay? Just give me one more baby, just one more.” Bokuto consoled him by placing a gentle peck on his cheek, smiling that bright grin Akaashi knew he couldn’t refuse. 

Akaashi nodded, resigned and tired. His head slumped forward as he got into position on his knees and elbows, bracing in time for Bokuto’s unforgiving cock to slide back in. 

He stifled a cry, making sure to arch his back and hold the angle Bokuto-san wanted. He squeezed his eyes tightly, wanting this to end as soon as possible. Akaashi clenched down, milking the hard cock inside him the best he can with his overworked muscles barely able to clench. 

He was rewarded with Bokuto giving a loud moan, “Mmn, that’s good Keiji, just like that. You feel amazing, the best I’ve ever had.” 

Akaashi gritted his teeth. Bokuto was close and his own neglected cock was swinging pitifully under him with the force of the thrusts, leaking a steady stream of precum onto their sheets. He braced his arms, pushing his hips back into bruising thrusts so that his spot was hit every time. Akaashi threw his head back, the pleasure overtaking the pain for a glorious moment as Bokuto shifted gears to deep thrusts and grinding point blank at his innermost limits. 

Akaashi’s vision went white, crying out to the sensation of punishing grinds bottoming out in his abused channel. 

The swollen head of his red cock spurted weakly. Bokuto came right after, the rhythmic clench of Akaashi’s organsm pushing him over. He pulled free from the used hole with a soft pop, liquid overflowing immediately with the amount he had stuffed up into Akaashi. 

Bokuto plasted himself over Akaashi’s back, nuzzling at the back of his neck, ”That was amazing Keiji.” 

Akaashi only hummed in return, already halfway to falling asleep. Bokuto couldn’t blame him, he had pushed him hard today. He chuckled as he pulled away to grab a towel to start cleaning them up. 

His husband was so cute after being tired out. Bokuto wiped down himself and Akaashi, brows furrowing when he passed the rag over Akaashi’s rim and he hissed in pain. He examined closer, but luckily it was just sore from use and there was no trace of blood. 

He finished up, rolling Keiji over to his own side of the bed. 

“Good night Keiji, I love you.” 

Akaashi murmured sleepily, “Good night, Kou. Love you too”

**Bonus** : why Akaashi was talking to Osamu in the first place during the MSBY match

Akaashi *with an onigiri in each hand*: So, can you give me the recipe for these or what

Osamu: Yeah, lean in though. I don’t want other people to hear.

Osamu*whispers*: Heck no, then I would lose my biggest customer. 

Akaashi: -_- 

Bokuto in the background: (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just some self-gratification? I love BokuAka and I think this would be just a tiny part of their wonderful loving relationship. Let me know if I missed any tags, but I hoped you have enjoyed this piece of filth with indulgence. Thank you for reading!


End file.
